Date Number 2, but Still No Date!
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: The start of HouseCameron relationship, this is contiuned with The Downfall of Stacey


PART 1

Allison sat at her table, alone. Her date had been called away, some sort of emergency. He was a lawyer, what kind of emergency arose at 10:00 p.m. on a Friday was beyond her. She figured it depended on the type of clientele he had. The sad thing was she hadn't been too upset about it. He was nice enough, charming, witty and extremely cute, but he was missing something... _a spine perhaps? _She pushed that thought aside.

Glancing down at the table she realized that he had stuck her with the tip. "Nice" she muttered to herself. Men were all the same, always leaving it up to the females to take care of the details. Throwing a down a twenty, she headed toward the bar. She was going to ask the bartender to call her a cab. Before she could take more than a few steps, she ran into someone.

"Hot date?" His voice caught her so off guard that for a minute she was dumbfounded. She was looking up into those eyes, unbelievably blue, expressive but still never giving anything away. She cleared her throat and waited for her heart to settle back down into a normal rhythm.

"House" she said

"So where is he? I want to see what kind of man tickles your fancy." He said looking around the room.

"He left" she told him, realizing her blunder instantly. "He received a call from a client. He is a lawyer" Great now she was defending him, but she couldn't stand the thought of House mocking her.

"Stuck you with the check?" He made me more of a statement than a question.

"No. Just the tip." She said with a smirk. Why she found it amusing, she hadn't the faintest idea. "Well, I will see you Monday Dr. House. I'm going to go and call a cab" she told him stepping around him.

"Let me buy you a drink" he said. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him. "What? It's early, we are both here and John Henry Giles will be on in a few minutes." She just looked at him for a few moments then nodded. They made their way to the bar, "Scotch on the rocks and..."

"Vodka martini" he raised an eyebrow at her, "What? You're buying and I'm not driving, besides I think I deserve it, my date leaving and all" House as usual regarded her with his eyes, always the eyes.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, glad you could make it. It is nice to see you" John Henry Giles said shanking House's hand and kissing Cameron on the cheek.

"Hi Mr. Giles, how are you feeling?" she asked blessing him with one of her award winning smiles.

"Great thanks to the two of you. Why don't you come down to the stage, I have a few tables reserved for friends" Giles said, House nodded, Cam followed behind the two men, both of which used a cane. Both lonely geniuses' who bestowed their talents on the world with great consequence to themselves. She felt honored to know them.

Allison and House took their seats, only moments before John Henry Giles started to play. They talked on and off but mostly listened to the music. Cameron ordered a second drink, something she normally didn't do, but she was enjoying herself and decided to be daring. House sipped a few, but held himself with the same cool, calm resolve he always did.

The moment she stood she realized her mistake. The second martini put her over the edge and made her quite tipsy. She wasn't drunk, but she was feeling uninhibited. House saw her sway and shook his head. As always his eyes bore into her and she couldn't tell if it was with disgust or something else.

"What?" she snapped, taking a calming breath she said, "I'm fine, just need some fresh air. Could you call me a cab?" She asked him.

"No."

"Thanks, such a gentleman," she said somewhat annoyed as she started for the bar, cursing herself for dropping her cell phone in a mud puddle earlier in the day.

"Allison wait, I'm driving you home. I don't want you passing out in the back of some cab. You know, those cab drivers can be really creepy."

"You don't have to..." she said, secretly hoping he would.

"I want to..." the small confession cost him a lot of pride. She nodded, not trusting her own voice.

The night air was cool after the heat of the bar and it was refreshing. The silently walked over to his car, he opened the door for her. Climbing in she sighed and rested her head on the back of the seat. The top was down and the sky was littered with stars, perfect. They drove in making small talk with her sneaking looks at him when she thought he wasn't looking. She should have known, he was somehow always looking, watching.

He pulled into her drive and shut off the engine. This surprised her, "You know Allison, you really should find a better class of men to date. Leaving you with the tip, you deserve better"

"Yeah well, beggars can't be choosers. Besides the night wasn't a total wash, I swindled a few drinks out of you." she said with that small sexy smile of hers. That smile drove him insane. He didn't know if he wanted to curse her or kiss her, both were very tempting. He leaned over her to open her door. Her breath caught at the close proximity of him. She could smell him, feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

At her gasp he turned at looked at her, blue eyes burning a hole into her soul. Their lips were a few scant inches apart, her breathing became shallow. Cameron closed her eyes, cutting off the relentless stare of his. His lips brushed hers. A feather light touch. One she wasn't sure actually happened, then he was gone. Her eyes flew open and she turned and looked at him. He was staring forward. His face once again a mask of indifference. She sighed, "Good night Dr. House, thank you for the lift." She slipped out of the car. She was gone. The moment was gone. His weakness gone. She turned around, and he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 2

A month! One whole month has gone by and nothing! Not even a casual brush of fingers. Just complete avoidance of the subject. Cameron sighed, that was that, time to close the book on her dreams. The House and Cameron thing was just not meant to happen. She had almost accepted it, almost.

"How you holding up Allison?" Wilson asked her. He knew of her feelings, she never told him, but somehow he knew. Over time he became her source strength, her friend when in need.

"Fine Wilson. I have come to accept what I can't change. It is time to more on."

"From House or from here?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, maybe both, maybe just House. How long am I to pine over a man that doesn't want me?" She asked more to herself than him.

"Oh, he wants you. Don't fool yourself. He is just to damn proud and shut off to admit it." He glanced up quickly and saw House slowing making his way to them. He leaned into Cameron and said, "Follow my lead," she didn't have time to respond before he touched her.

His hand ran down her arm and lightly caressed the top of her hand. "So what do you say Allison? Have dinner with me tonight." he muttered in his soft, boyish voice.

"I don't know Jim, what about Julie?" She asked innocently, her heart pounding because House was near.

Wilson shifted his stance and closed in on her, blocking her from House's sight. "Don't worry about Julie. She and I are getting separated. She knows I'm involved with another woman." House was standing beside Wilson scowling fiercely. "So what do you say, have dinner with me and we will see where it leads..." he almost whispered it.

"Wilson!" House barked, showing more about his state of mind than his face let on. James slowly turned and looked at him, forging malice.

"I'll be with you in a minute. I'm in the middle of something." Then he turned back to Cameron and winked.

"What? Trying to find a date? Thus we forget you're married? Dr. Cameron, if you are finished flirting with a _married_ man, we have a patient!" He started to turn, then he saw Cameron reach out and touched Wilson. Her fingers brushed his face before she kissed him on the cheek. His stomach clenched and his fingers tightened on his cane with such force, he was afraid he may crush the handle.

"I'll get back to you Jimmy. Come and find me later, maybe lunch?" she batted her eye lashes at him and turned sweetly to House, "So what do we have?" He just glared at her and then sent Wilson a look that, for a brief second scared the younger man, then it took everything out of him not to laugh at him. With one last brush of his fingers, he was gone.

"Eighteen year old black male, unexplained loss of consciousness, headache, blurred vision..." the list went on. They walked to the elevator, House pressed the down button and stood, stone quiet, his face a blank mask.

Cameron decided to push the point, "So Dr. House, do you think I should go out with Wilson? He seems nice enough, but..." She trailed off.

He turned and looked at her. His face reading a look of surprise that she would even consider such a thing, then a shadow crossed his blue eyes, briefly, then it was gone. "Wilson is married" he said simply.

"I know, but he said they are getting divorced." House shook his head and took a deep breath. "What?" She asked.

"He isn't getting a divorce. He just wants to get in your pants. God Cameron, it is amazing how nieve you really are. How have you made it this far in life?" The last was out before he managed to censor his thoughts. He heard her suck in a breath, he cursed himself. He was such a bastard. "Look Cameron, if you want Wilson..." he trailed off. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words. Couldn't tell her it was ok for her to date someone else, not that they were dating or anything. The thought of her with someone else filled him with unexplained rage.

The doors closed, leaving them alone, shut off from the rest of the world. He hit the stop button. "Is Wilson what you really want?"

"Maybe" she told him, crossing her arms in front of herself, a form of self preservation. _'God he is so beautiful when he is angry' _she thought to herself. He turned back around, reaching for the button, "No" she whispered. His hand froze, he closed his eyes and took a breath.

This couldn't happen. He won't let it. She was too sweet to be strapped to a man as bitter as him. He would just bring her down. He had to get a hold on himself, of the seething rage that he was filled with at this moment, all directed at Wilson. Well not all, some was directed at himself, at his weakness.

"Forget it" he said, as his hand inched toward the button. She grabbed it, almost stopping his heart. He, as always, avoided looking at her.

"House look at me," slowly he raised his eyes to hers, his heart started again, then preceded to pound. He began to pull away, "No, not this time. Don't pull away, just this once, for this moment, let me in." Her eyes bore into him, right to his soul. He felt whole, like a man, she always made him want to be a better man.

He found his fingers lacing with hers on their own accord. Dropping his cane, he pulled her to him, cupping her face. Slowly, he lowered his gaze from hers to her lips. Her tongue darted out to moisten her full bottom lip. The glistening sweetness was calling him. His hand went into her hair and pulled her to him as his lips claimed hers roughly.

She moaned and he deepened the kiss. He poured all his feeling into it, this was his one chance, his one moment of weakness he would allow himself, he planed on savoring it. The elevator buzzed, breaking the spell that had settled over them. He cursed, releasing her to press the button. The elevator lurched and she stepped back, shaken, her body was on fire and her lips were bruised from his assault. She took a deep breath and willed the tears away. When the doors opened, they stepped out and turned in opposite directions, he headed for his office, she, the ladies room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 3

"Dr. House, I think we need to talk" Cameron's voice broke into his thoughts. He just looked up at her, saying nothing. "About what happened earlier..."

"I know what you want to talk about Cameron, but there is nothing to talk about. Forget it." He said gruffly.

"Forget it? What?" she questioned.

"It was nothing." He told her, not meeting her eye.

"It was something to me, House."

"It shouldn't have been. It was a mistake, one I can assure you, will never happen again."

Something about his tone set her off, anger flared, hot and fierce. "You are the biggest coward I have ever met House. All you ever do is run. Run from Cuddy, Vogler, me, from your feelings about anyone or anything. Even Wilson isn't sure if you like him. How can you _live_ like that? How can you live with _yourself_?"

"Because I'm a miserable bastard and I like it." He told her.

"No, you're not, you try to make everyone _think_ you are happy being miserable, but you're not. No one could be happy living like that."

"That's where you are wrong Allison, I am quite happy." He told her denying her words with his own.

"Liar. If you were so dead inside, you wouldn't have such heat inside of you, such passion."

"Lust."

"Lust is still a form of passion House."

"So is anger, which is where I'm at now. This conversation is over, subject closed." House began to gather up his stuff for the night.

"See, there you go, running again. You kissed me House, remember that. It wasn't some peck on the cheek. It was full of longing and passion."

"Lust!" He told her again. "You're young, pretty and have a fabulous body Allison. You just about throw yourself at my feet. I am, after all, only a man."

She gasped, "So you felt nothing, feel nothing for me?"

"Yes, that's right. Well, lust maybe" he said with a small smirk.

"So you just go around kissing random women? Is that it House?"

"God Dammit Cameron! It was just a kiss! One kiss. It didn't mean anything. Leave it alone!" He shouted at her.

They stood glaring at each other for a few moments, then the door opened up.

"Knock, knock." It was Wilson. "Woo, what is going on in here?" He asked, somewhat afraid of getting his head bit off.

Cameron turned and looked at him. With a quick glance at House, she grabbed him and kissed him. A kiss like she and House had shared. Wilson, completely thrown off, found his arms snaking around Allison, pulling her into him. She broke it off and stepped back.

"How does that make you feel Wilson?" She asked him.

"Well... I...I..." he stammered. Looking at House, who now wore a death mask. His eyes were dark, hard and icy. His face carved out of stone.

"House seems to think that kissing means nothing." She shot him a look. "Would you agree? Did that mean anything? Did it _do_ anything for you? Make you want me, want more?"

"It was... ummm..." He was trying to back out of the door. How could he say it just about knocked his socks off. That he was so hard, he could hardly stand up straight?

"Oh no you don't Wilson. You started this. Tell me, can you go on pretending that never happened?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But nothing. No one is immune to passion." She said, then turned to look at House. "Not even you."

Wilson was starting to catch onto what was going on. He was slow in seeing the light, but Cameron's kiss really knocked him for a loop. "Perhaps we should try that again Allison, now that I understand the rules of the game." He grabbed her and pulled her close.

As soon as their lips touched House yelled, "Enough! Wilson, Get the hell out of here, NOW!" In his 45 years of life, he could never remember a moment of pure jealous rage such as this. If Wilson didn't leave this exact moment, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a hormonal teenager? Cameron was not his property, she could date or _kiss_ anyone she wanted to. He had no say in the matter. So why did the thought of her kissing anyone but him fill him with this rage? He was actually starting to see red.

Wilson jumped away from Cameron as if she burned him, and quickly left House's office. He was going to pay for this one. He knew it. It wasn't going to be pretty. House was not a man you crossed.

As soon as Wilson was gone, House turned his eyes on Cam. She was actually taken back. She could have sworn for a moment, they were glowing with rage. Forgetting all about his leg or cane, he walked toward him. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her by the upper arms and got within inches of her face.

"You have no idea what or whom you are fucking with, little girl. If I were you, I would step back and take a good look before it is too late!" With that, he grabbed his cane and shoulder bag and left.

Allison stood there, in his office blinking. What had just happened here? What did she do? That is what she gets for trying to stick up for herself. She made such a mess of things, how was she ever going to face House or Wilson again?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 4

She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." the voice of Dr. Cuddy replied. Glancing up from a mound of paperwork she sighed, "What did House do now?"

"Nothing. I wanted to talk to you about taking a leave of absence. I have three weeks of vacation time and a week of personal days..."

"Is everything ok? Are you sick?" Cuddy inquired.

"No, I'm fine Dr. Cuddy, thanks for asking. It is a personal matter. Do you think I could start tomorrow?"

"Well... what does House think of this? Can he manage without you? Why didn't you go to him about this?"

"Well, he was out of the office already..." she said, not quite meeting her eye, "Besides, you know how he hates to be disturbed at home. If it is a problem..." she trailed off, worrying her bottom lip.

Cuddy sighed, "No, it's ok. If you feel you need the time, then by all means take it. I will deal with House in the morning." That was Cameron's cue to leave, she took full advantage of it.

She slowly made her way back down to her desk. Allison packed up a few odds and ends she didn't want to leave there over the weeks she would be gone. "Going somewhere?" Wilson asked.

"Vacation. Look Dr. Wilson. I'm sorry about before. I... I don't know what I was thinking. I was hurt... House, that bastard..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can handle House." He wouldn't let her know that the thought of handling House made him what to pee his pants. He may need a cane, but he was strong and when angry, well he was a force to reckon with. "So this unexpected vacation, is it permanent?" He inquired.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know how I'm ever going to face that man again. I'm such a fool. Why do I fall apart when he is around? It is like I'm 16 all over again. My palms get all sweaty. My heart starts to pound. I can't think straight, which is obvious."

"It's called love, Allison."

"I don't love him. I care about him."

"Don't lie to yourself Cameron. House does that enough for the both of you." He told her as he turned and left.

Watching him go, she thought about how he always did that. He would always leave with a seemingly simple comment or question. It would always make the other person think or question their own motives. It was a talent he had, one she wished he would practice on someone else.

She finished packing and drove home. She was tired and drained. She really screwed up this time. How was it possible that a woman as intelligent as she is, could be so stupid? House. It was his fault. He brought out the worst in her. Maybe he was right, maybe she should stay away from him. Nothing ever went right when he was involved. Maybe it really was time to cut her losses and leave.

She woke up the following morning to her phone ringing. She let the machine get it... _Hello. This is Allison. I'm sorry I missed you, leave a message, and I will get back to you. Beep..._

"Who's running now, Allison?" House said. "I know you are there. This. This is the reason it will never come to be. You are too immature. One disagreement and you run away from your job? I should fire you for this. Have a nice _vacation_." His voice was pure ice. Cold and hard as steel. He was still angry, perhaps more so now.

She found it hard to believe, but he actually made her feel worse about herself. "Shit!" she yelled. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed a suitcase and began to pack. She had to get out of there. Away from him. If she didn't, she knew she would go into work. She needed time to lick her wounds, time to get his taste out of her mouth.

A week away. That would help. Perhaps? Somewhere in the sun, warm, calm, quiet. Drinks with little umbrellas in them. Young, happy men, not broken, bitter ones. One quick call to the post office, stopping her mail for the week and she was gone.

Climbing behind the wheel, she drove to the airport. They had a new airline with cheap tickets to Florida. Seventy-five dollars one way, sounds good. As the plane took off, her heart broke. Whom was she kidding? How was she ever to get him out of her system? Off her mind, out of her heart? She was doomed.

House hung up the phone. He was angry, but more, he was hurt. That only fed his rage. How could some little slip of a girl hurt him? She left him, deserted him. Ran away. It was Stacey all over again; yet somehow, this was a little sharper of a pain. Why? He couldn't tell. He and Stacey lived together for two years, but he and Cam only kissed once. Maybe it was the fact she that accepted him the way he was. Broken, emotionally unavailable, in pain. The way she looked at him, such longing and care. He was stupid. Why did he leave a message like that for?

He wanted to call back, apologize, but he didn't want to seem desperate. He decided to keep busy. The next month was going to be hell. He picked up his Gameboy and shut out the world.

Wilson showed up an hour later. "I'm here for the consult." he said. House glanced up, nodded and grabbed the file. Sliding his game into his pocket, he stood. They both avoided the subject of Cameron. It was better that way. House wouldn't have to admit he had feelings for her and Wilson wouldn't have to deal with House's wrath.

Florida was beautiful, but it was lonely. No one to walk the beach with at night. No one to make love with after too many drinks with the umbrellas in them. House. His name constantly in her mind, haunting her dreams. Once she saw a man that reminded her so much of him, she actually had to do a double take. "Of course it isn't him. He has no idea where you are. Idiot." She muttered to herself. Sighing, she decided it was time to go home. She avoided reality long enough.

Home. Just as cold and lonely. But she was used to that. Dropping her bags by the door, she checked her messages. The first one was House's. One from Chase, two from Foreman. One more from Wilson.

"Cameron, Wilson. Wanted to know how you were. House is a wreck. Just thought you would like to know."

It did bring a measure of pleasure to her. Her lips curved into a small smile. Her phone rang again. Sure it was her mother, she picked it up.

"Hello." She said, a smile present in her voice.

"Hum, Cameron?"

"Yes." She whispered. House.

"So you are back then? We could really use you back at work. Chase and Foreman are swamped."

"I got another three weeks coming, House. I plan on taking them."

"Oh come on Allison, this is stupid. We are two adults, we can deal with this," He scolded.

Steeling herself against him she said, "I am dealing with this. I'm moving on. I had vacation time. I'm taking it. It is nothing for you to get personal about. I will see you in three weeks Dr. House." She hung up the phone, her hand trembling.

A shower. That is what she needed. A long hot shower. She sighing when the hot spray hit her, washing away the travel grime. She stayed in long enough to get wrinkled and have the water turn cold. She got dressed for bed and poured herself a glass of wine.

She turned on the radio, slow, depressing love songs fit her mood_. Lisa Lisa and the Cult Jam, All Cried Out_. Perfect!

Meanwhile, House sat in her driveway, his head on his steering wheel. What the hell was he doing there? Cursing he got out and limped to her door.

A soft knock had her turning, looking at the door as if the devil himself was there. She knew he was. She knew it was him. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Her heart broke. The look on his face; she had hurt him.

When Cameron opened the door, he was lost. Standing in a thin, tight white tank top. Baggy pants, hair still wet, glass of wine and sad music. Love. The thought shimmered in his mind briefly before he could stop himself. He was not in love with her, he denied.

She stepped aside and let him in. Their hands brushed, and she looked up into his blue eyes. A look she had never seen crossed his face. Her heart turned over, "Greg." She whispered.

"Allison." was his reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 5

House closed the door behind him softly. Allison turned away, breaking the eye contact, trying to hide the depth of her feelings.

"Let me get you a glass of wine." she told him. He just reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his body. She sighed and snuggled into his chest. "I missed you." she whispered against him. The scent of him, the feel of him, the sound of his voice. She was empty without him. The realization shocked even her. She knew she cared for him, but somehow, somewhere, he became her... her what? Her reason for being? No, that was pathetic. Her heart? Too cliche. Her life? How could he be her life when he never let her in?

"Yeah." he whispered. That was all he could say at the moment. He was struggling to contain himself. To try to control the raging need of her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shake her or kiss her. This small woman did things to him that she had no right to do.

They stood there for a few minutes, until he started to sway. She broke away and went into the kitchen to fetch him his wine. He found himself nosing through her apartment. Looking at her photos, touching her stuff. So soft, feminine, so Cameron. He found himself smiling and cursed himself. She was making him soft. He couldn't afford to be soft. He _wasn't_ soft.

"So, where did you run to?" he asked her.

"Florida."

"Nice weather?"

"It was alright. Sunny, warm." Her voice was devoid of emotion, very un-Cameron-like

"Sounds like you had loads of fun." he replied sarcastically. "Got any tan lines?" he asked her, raising a brow. He had to change the subject. It was safer that way.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

"I will. Tomorrow night. Seven. I will pick you up. We are going to try this "date" thing. You know, one we actually plan. Wear something nice. Short and tight preferably." he teased her. As he walked to the door, he bent down and dropped a kiss on her nose. "Welcome home, Allison." he told her, then he was gone.

She sat and stared at the door for a few minutes, completely taken back. He kissed her on the nose like a child. The fact he kissed her at all was shocking. No that wasn't it. The fact he had showed up at her apartment, _that_ was shocking. Then he asked her out. She just shook her head. She would never understand him. The moment you think you have got him pegged, that is the moment he will change on you. She locked up and crawled into bed.

Between the wine and House, it was the first good night's sleep she had had in over a month. The moment she opened her eyes, her heart started to pound. She looked at the clock. Noon. Did she really sleep that late? She only had seven hours. She needed to buy a dress. Short and tight... she would give him short, tight and hot! Smiling wickedly to herself, she quickly got dressed and headed to the store.

House first sensation upon waking was pain. That was normal. A Vicodin later, he was golden. The second sensation was a mix of excitement and dread. He asked her out. How could he have been so stupid? What got into him when she was around? Seeing her in that tight little white shirt, her hair wet, he had lost all good sense.

As soon as he got into the office he made reservations at a restaurant called, _Antonio's. _"Yes, private table for two. Seven-thirty. Ok, thank you. What? Oh. Gregory House." He knew he was there even before he turned his chair around to face him.

"So, you are finally being a man and taking her out?" Wilson said. More a statement than question.

"Jimmy, if I were you, I would stay out of this. You are in enough trouble with me as it is." There was a clear warning note in House's voice. Wilson smirked, but clammed up. He had done all he could. It was up to the two of them now.

The day passed slowly for House. Clinic was pure hell, Cuddy rode his ass all day. Wilson was openly snickering at him. Chase and Foreman were not sure what to make of him. He was different today. He was almost, happy, almost. It was unnerving.

"Five O'clock. Dr. House signs out of the clinic." He needed to get home. He should have said eight.

"Dr. House." Cuddy. Damn her, always when he was in a hurry. "We need to talk about the Johnson case."

"Not now we don't. I'm late. I will have to catch you on Monday, Cuddy."

"Dr. House, now." she insisted.

"No Cuddy. I have a pressing engagement. I can't be late." he snuck into the elevator as the doors close, sealing him off from her. As he stepped off and headed toward his office, she was standing there. "What did you do, fly? You really are a vampire aren't you? You got 5 minutes, then I'm gone."

Allison stood, looking at herself in the mirror. Her heart was pounding. He would be there at any moment. For once her hair and makeup went the way she wanted it, but her dress was perfect. It was in fact, tight, short and hot. Black and strapless, it hugged her body like a second skin. She had paid entirely too much money for it, but you only get one real first date, right? Her high heels made her legs look incredibly long. "Eat your heart out House." she muttered to herself as the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door, she was taken back. He wore a suit. A full black suit, complete with a matching tie and shirt. A slight purple hue that took her breath away. Quickly recovering herself she said, "Wow, House, you clean up nice."

House couldn't take his eyes off her. Breathtaking. That was the only word to describe her. Her voice broke into his thoughts, reminding him that breathing was essential to life. He tried to think of a quick retort, but fail miserably. "You look beautiful." He said. What else could he say? You take my breath away? I want to ravish you right this very moment. What the hell are you doing with me? It all fell short. He wanted this night more than he has wanted anything in a very long time.

"Shall we go. Dinner is at seven-thirty." He held out his hand to her. At her touch, he felt a quick stabbing pain in his chest, around his heart. He took a deep breath and walked her to his car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 6

"I can put the top up if you are concerned about your hair." he told her.

"No, thank you. It is a nice night, leave it down." she replied. He nodded once and opened the door for her. Her heart fluttered. Was this really House? Could he be this much of a gentleman?

"You know, that dress makes your ass look fantastic." House informed her casually.

She just laughed. Yep, still House. "You said short and tight."

"Yeah, but I didn't ask you to give me a heart attack, I'm old you know."

He started the car and the radio began to blast out _Human League's Obsession_. She raised a perfectly groomed brow at him. He just smirked, "80's music is 'da bomb."

"Fitting."

_Antonio's_, was perfect. A small table in the back. Very private, intimate. He had ordered wine and it was chilling in a bucket of ice beside their table. The food was amazing and House somehow managed to let his guard down slightly. He smiled a bit and once, just once, he laughed. A real genuine laugh, Allison almost cried at the sound of it.

After they had eaten, they made their way to the bar for a cocktail. He glided her across the room, his hand at the small of her back. She was sure she would catch fire right then, with the heat of his hand scorching her skin through her dress.

It was getting loud in the bar, a few times he had to lean into her to repeat what he said. Once or twice his lips touched her ear, sending a shock wave of heat through her. She could swear he was doing it on purpose. Driving her insane because he knew he could. He would pay, she would see to that.

On the drive back to Cameron's place, they were both quiet. She was wondering if she should invite him in. She wanted him, but wasn't sure if either of them were ready for that step yet. The night had been perfect, everything she had ever hoped for. She never wanted it to end.

Greg withdrew into himself, as he always did when he opened up too much. He enjoyed himself, more than he had planed. Allison was different than the had thought her to be. More grounded, entirely too open and caring. It wasn't an act. She was everything that was good and right in this world. He was everything that was dark, bleak and depressing. Little did he know, you needed the light to balance out the darkness. To shed light onto a blackened soul.

He pulled up in front of her place and shut the car off. "I had a really nice time, Greg. Thank you for this."

"It was nice." He replied, trying not to give away how much he enjoyed it also.

"Umm, Greg..." she stumbled over the words, her heart pounding loudly in the stillness of the night. "Would you like to come in? You know, for a drink, or coffee?"

"Would I? Yes. Should I? Probably not."

"Well, I can control myself if you can." She hoped. "Oh come on, it's early yet."

"It's 1:30 in the morning." He stated it as a mater-of-fact.

"Yeah, early. Or do you old folk need your beauty rest?" she teased him.

"For that, I'm going to keep you up all night."

"Promise?" She gave him a sexy smile. The one that melted his heart.

"Yes. I'm going to find all of your old high school and grade school photos and then use them as blackmail. I'm going to read all your old love notes, and tear apart your prom date. Shall we go?" He had discarded his suit jacket and tie. Her breathing again became shallow.

"Well, I didn't goto prom. No one asked me. I use to dressed Goth in school."

"Goth?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah, trying to show my independence and all. Who knows. I know I will never let my daughter get away with it. I even shaved my head."

"You didn't." This time he did laugh.

"Yes. White make up, black eyes, combat boots, the whole deal."

"Any short little school girl skirts?" he inquired, a spark of mischief in his blue eyes.

"Maybe a few." She chuckled.

Once inside, all thoughts of photos and high school were gone. She retrieved them each a beer from the fridge. Upon handing his to him, he grabbed her by the waist and pull her to him. Taking a long swallow of his bottle, he gazed at her with those blue eyes of his. He kissed her then. A slow, deep kiss that left her panting.

As some point he removed the bottles from their hands and buried his hand in the back of her hair. She found herself pulling the tails of his shirt out, running her fingers up onto the flat of his stomach.

They were sitting on her sofa, she straddling him. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he started to unzip the back of her dress. Pushing aside the fabric, she kissed his neck, nibbling on his collar bone. He tasted better than expected. She couldn't get enough of him. The feel of his muscles dancing under her fingertips. The dusting of hair on his chest.

Cameron's skin was like satin. Smooth, creamy and completely kissable. He was so hard he was sure he would loose it in his pants at any point. He pulled her dress off, over her head only to find a pair of matching black lace panties and bra. He moaned. God her body was fantastic. Better than imagined.

His brain was screaming at him to stop, his hands and mouth just wouldn't listen. There had to be a law against what they were doing. He had to stop. He never wanted to stop. She was pressing against his arousal, driving him more insane. "God Allison, we need to stop."

"Why?"

"I don't have sex on the first date. I'm not easy you know." He muttered into her neck. Somehow the words made her laugh, cooling the fire that raged between them.

"Neither am I, House."

"Well, then perhaps we should stop before we both become cheap." This was truly the hardest thing he had to do in his life. He wanted Cameron more at this moment than he had ever wanted another female.

Drawing in a few deep breaths, she slid off his lap. He immediately felt the bereft. "You're right. Good things come to those who wait." she told him as she dropped a kiss on his nose and smiled. It wasn't an innocent smile either. It was one that promised a night of passion and heat.

He grabbed her again and tried to pull her back onto his lap. Screw propriety, he thought. "Oh now you don't. You are leaving now House, before I forget myself and rip all of your clothes off and have my way with you."

"Sounds good to me." He told her

"You won't respect yourself in the morning."

"I don't respect myself now. What was I thinking? If Wilson ever hears about this, I will never live it down." he muttered as he buttoned up his shirt.

"What, turning down sex with me. I'm not sure _I'm _going to let you live it down." she giggled like a school girl. The sound had him growing hard again.

"I'm a gentleman." He told her with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not feeling very lady like right now. Get your ass out the door before I turn into a harlot." she told him as she held the door open for him. Greg turned and looked at her with a smile, one that reached his eyes. He leaned in and gave her a quick, firm kiss on the mouth and left, laughing to himself about she being a harlot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 7

Allison sat in her apartment, daydreaming about her date with House. Her heart was still pounding with the thought of his kiss. Her body still on fire, his scent still lingered in the air. She was truly amazed at the way the evening went. Perfect. He was perfect.

Over the course of the next few weeks, they managed to stay in contact. House dropped by twice on his way home from work. He said he had a difficult case and that he needed her input. Once he actually picked up the phone to call her, just to hear her voice. The moment she picked up, he panicked and hung up. She knew it was him. She let he go, he would come around. He already was.

Allison just finished cleaning her bathroom, killing time when her phone ran.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, it's me." Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice. "Why don't you come over tonight. I'll make you dinner. Although, if I were you, I would probably eat before you come over. Unless you are partial to grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup."

"What time?" She asked him.

"Time? Oh, about 7. Well got to go, Cuddy is breathing down my neck. I am really thinking about getting some of those stings of garlic for in here. You know she is a blood sucker don't you?" With that House hung up the phone. Cameron just giggled at him. She felt like a school girl. Happy and care free. She was in love and she knew he had feelings for her, he may never admit it, but it was there none the less.

She raised a trembling hand to knocked on his door. Allison stilled her hand just before she struck her knock. Music. Beautiful, soulful piano music filtered out from under the door. She knew it was him, closing her eyes, she let the sound wash over her for a brief moment, then knocked. If she was late, he would never let her live it down.

He opened the door in silence, stepping aside to let her in. He was dressed in his normal jeans and T-shirt she had come to love. Knowing what he would wear, she also chose a pair of hip hugger jeans, the ones that were so low, you almost had to shave to wear them. And a tight little mini tee that was red.

"Nice pants." He told her.

"Thought you would like them." she said, shooting him her sexy, innocent smile.

"I think I could cut glass off you hip bones." he replied gruffly, already feeling the first stirring of arousal. Damn that woman, she tried to come off innocent, but she knew exactly what she was doing to him, to his body.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Greg went into the kitchen, she poked around his stuff. Allison lightly ran a hand over the keys of his piano, it was a lovers stroke. She could see he spent a great deal of time sitting in front of it. His only source of salvation from the pain and loneliness. Now he had her.

After they ate, she cleaned up, while he poured them each a glass of wine. "So are you excited to come back to work?"

"I guess."

"Well I know Chase and Foreman are looking forward to it. They say it isn't the same without you."

"And what do you say?"

Sighing he replied, "I say it is less pretty." Pretty, she would take pretty. He missed her there, but getting him to admit it, well, that was something entirely different. "So you're not looking forward to working again with the best doctor in the state?"

"Did Foreman really win that award?" she teased. His eyes sparkled at her comment. He taught her well. Taking a deep breath, she continued more seriously, "Actually, I'm a little nervous about it. What will happen? How we will be able to do this," and with a quick hand gesture to include them, "And still be able to maintain a level of professionalism. I'm sure you do not want this all over the hospital. Personally, I don't care who knows, but you have a reputation to maintain..."

He was on her then, and she was too lost in her worry to notice his approach. "Shut up, Allison." He told her before he kissed her. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave into the swirl of emotion only he could cause.

"Greg," her breathless plea, "Make love to me please. Now, tonight. We don't know how this will turn out. Let's pretend that this is our last chance, our only chance."

This moment in time was the one he feared and longed for, almost equally. The thought of Allison seeing the full damage to his leg scared the shit out of him. He had been with a few woman since it happened, but he never cared for any of them. It never mattered to him what they thought of him, if it was repulsive. It repulsed him. The huge ugly scar that ran down the length of his thigh. The withered and dead muscle that was left. The pain and stiffness he experienced with every step, every moment. She was young, supple, beautiful. What was she doing with an old, broken, cripple that had nothing to offer her?

The look in her eyes made his breath hitch. She really did care of him, probably loved him. Was it safe to open up to her? To show his scars, both physical and emotional? He had been alone for so long, he had forgotten how nice it was to have someone there. Just to be _with_ someone, not alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 8

House didn't say anything, just kissed her again, this time fanning the flames of passion into a roaring blaze. Taking her hand, he all but pulled her into his bedroom. Kissing her hard again, he willed himself to slow down. This was their first, maybe only time, he wanted it to last.

He lifted off her shirt to get a better view of the soft swell of her firm breasts. He closed his eyes briefly and moaned. She smiled and pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor to join hers.

They slowly undressed each other, tasting, touching and kissing along the way. House was gentle, attentive and aggressive at the same time. An extra Vicodin took more of the edge off his leg, freeing his mind up for more important things.

Allison. She was hot and tight, her sweetness almost more than he could bear. The moment he pushed into her, he thought he must have died. "Oh God, Allison." he moaned. Gathering her in his arms he began to move. Slow, steady strokes, designed to drive them both mad.

The soft little sounds that escaped her throat were testing his endurance. Her body fit his perfectly. It was like she was molded for him. She somehow managed to keep the weight off his leg, moved where he needed her to be. She just knew what he needed. Their combined climax was explosive. Colors danced before their eyes and they were left breathless.

House lay on his back, Cameron's head on his chest. Their breathing had returned to normal and they just laid in each other's arms, savoring the moment. He didn't trust himself to speak, apparently Cameron did.

"Greg...," she trailed off, taking a deep breath she began again, "I love you, Greg." She felt him stir then. Squirm, a retreat. "No, stop. I don't expect you to say anything. I don't expect promises of undying love and devotion. I just wanted to let you know, that I love you. I love you for who and what you are. You are sarcastic, abrasive and brilliant. You care more than you let on, you feel things deeply, thou you try to hide it." her gaze met his uncomfortable one. "You're a good man, House. You have a good heart and a kind soul. You are worth more than you allow yourself to have. I don't want to change you. You are perfect the way you are."

Holding his gaze she straddled him. "Let me show you what it is like to be loved, really loved." Dropping kisses along his neck and collar bone, "Completely... fully...totally..." Her mouth found his and drank deep. Her hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, loving.

Allison positioned herself over him, meeting his unwavering gaze, she shank slowly down onto him. He closed his eyes and grabbed her by her hips. She began to ride him, slow, long, deep strokes. She kissed him, tasted him, opened her heart up to him totally. She poured all she was into this union. He had all of her love, in that moment, he held her entire being in his hands, an offer he couldn't resist, no matter how hard he tried.

Their combined orgasm was earth shattering, the joy if it bringing tears to Cameron's eyes and fear to House's heart. How could he combat this? Emotions were messy, love was messy, someone always got hurt. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to hurt him. There, he admitted it. He was afraid of getting hurt again. It had happened once, he couldn't live through it again.

They fell asleep in each others arms, content, happy, sated.

His alarm went off at seven A.M. The first sensation was pain. Searing, unbelievable pain. God what did he do to himself. Allison. She broke him. He reached over to the other side of the bed, she was gone. The pain in his leg somehow jumped to his chest and he groaned. He was in trouble. Popping two Vicodin instead of his usual one, he limped to the shower. He could still smell her perfume. Despite the pain in his leg, he found himself growing hard again. "Great, something else to be addicted to. Sex. Got booze, drugs and now sex." He muttered the lie to himself. He knew it wasn't sex, it was Allison. Only Allison.

House managed to get himself in a pretty bad mood by the time he got to the office. He told himself it was the pain, but deep down, where he never looked, he knew it was the fact she was gone when he woke up. Cursing to himself, he sat down heavily in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Cameron!" Foreman yelled, pulling Greg from his musing. Why did his heart have to jump when he knew she was near? Why did he have a sudden urge to fire Foreman? He knew it wasn't the sight of Cameron in his arms. He wasn't a jealous man.

"Hi Cameron, we missed you." was Chase's smooth greeting. This had House clutching the handle of his cane. He gave real, serious thought to hitting Chase in the back of the knees with it. He had to get a hold on himself. She had been gone for a month, of course they were happy to see her. She was the mother of their dysfunctional little family. Wait, no that was sick. Did that mean he just screwed his Mommy? Ewwww. He was more screwed up than he thought.

"Cameron, you're back. Was that today? Humm, I hadn't noticed. Has is really been a month? Seems just like yesterday."

"Good morning to you too Dr. House. How's the leg? You seem to be limping a bit more than normal." She told him with a smirk. Foreman and Chase's jaws hit the floor and stifled a laugh. Apparently Cameron grew a spine while she was gone.

"Apparently a night of wild sex with a woman half your age will do that to you." He scoffed.

"You really have no morals do you House?" Chase replied, shanking his head. It is no wonder that Cameron took a month off. If House didn't watch himself, maybe she would leave for good. It was hell enough know she was coming back, he wasn't sure he would stay if she went. House would surely be unbearable.

"Ok, we have a new case, you all have had a chance to review the file, so differential diagnoses people. What do we got?" House started in with the day, never missing a beat. He never once let his eyes linger too long on Cameron's chest. He never stopped mid-thought to look at her bum. He never went out of his way to brush his hand against hers. Never. He could never do that. Right.

She was standing at the coffee maker, alone. Finally they were alone. "I woke up this morning with a raging hard on, and _you_ were no where to be found. Just me and rosy." he muttered into her ear.

"I didn't want to be late to work my first day back. My boss doesn't care for tardiness."

"Your boss doesn't care to be sexually frustrated. Besides I hear he is a real ass anyway."

"Yes, he is a nice piece of ass..." she said over her shoulder as she walked away. Allison heard the deep growling coming from him and almost laughed. She had finally managed to find a way to get under his skin. The sense of confidence that instilled in her was amazing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 9

House and Cameron were huddled over a file folder, examining the results of numerous blood tests. Nothing. They couldn't find a thing. Their backs were to his door, their bodies just a little too close.

"Hello Gregory." A woman's voice broken into their little world. Allison felt the immediate change in him. The stiffness, coldness and the distance was back, full force.

He sighed without turning around, "Stacey."

Cameron couldn't stop herself from glancing behind them. A woman, about House's age stood there. Tall, beautiful, confidant. _'I lived with someone once...'_ The words shimmered in her mind. _This_ was that woman.

"Is that my husbands records?" she asked him.

House was actually surprised on how unaffected he was by those words. Sure they stung, but nothing like he thought they would. "So this is your husband? Hum, that explains it. He must have given up his will to live, because we can't seem to find a damn thing wrong with him." He started to limp toward his desk, his jacket and his precious Vicodin. It hit him then, he didn't require them as much when Cameron was around.

Stacey turned toward Cameron and said, "Why don't you run along and get us some coffee. We got some catching up to do."

To Allison, her words hit like a blow. She glanced at House who eyes had glazed over with ice. "_Doctor_ Cameron doesn't fix coffee, well for anyone except me. She is one of the doctors working on your husband. If I were you, I may want to treat her with some respect, being she holds his life in her hands." House's too, but he wasn't about to admit that. Stacey just glanced at her once more and dismissed her. She had nothing to fear from this little slip of a girl.

Allison had never been so angry and insulted in her life. Her cheeks were flushed with rage, her eyes sparkled with malice. She decided to head to the lab. It was her sanctuary.

"Hey Cameron, what's wrong?" Wilson was stepping off the elevator. He was always a good source to bounce stuff off of.

"Are you busy Dr. Wilson?" she inquired.

"Not really. I was heading to see House, but I've got time." Getting back on to the elevator, he asked, "What's up?"

"Stacey?" It was the only thing she could say safely... even at that, it didn't come out very nicely.

"You and House are fighting about Stacey?" he asked, rasing a eye brow. He hadn't heard House mention her in a long time. Since Wilson blew off the monster trucks for dinner with her.

"No, we are not fighting about Stacey. She is here. In his office, as we speak. Turns out our patient is her husband."

"Really? Interesting. And you are jealous?" he asked tentatively.

"No!" she snapped. "Not really. She asked me to fetch them coffee. I'm a doctor for pete sake, not a waitress."

"How did House seem?"

"Not happy. Cold, bitter, very House-like."

"He's not cold and bitter when he is with you." Wilson pointed out. This made Allison smile. He knew it would.

"That's because he is getting some." She smirked.

"Allison, I really don't think you have anything to worry about with Stacey. She is obviously married, and even if she weren't, House would never get back with her. She left him, high and dry. Broken, bitter and alone. She is the main reason House is like he is."

"So we can thank her for his sunny disposition?"

"Something like that." He replied with a smile. "You're good for House, Allison."

"I know, but why does she have to be so beautiful?" she muttered to herself.

"Personally I think you are prettier. I like tiny girls, you know, ones you can throw around the bed." He told her with a wink and left. Wilson, always the peace keeper.

Cameron received a page to goto room 204. Mr. Stacey. Great, she silently hoped that Stacey wouldn't be there. As she walked into the room, all hope fled, she was there and so was House.

"What's up?" She asked, trying to keep her voice neutral when all she wanted to do was... what? Slap her? No, well sort of. Kiss House? Always. But most of all, she wanted to keep him from shutting her out. She had worked too hard and too long to let his ex ruin what they had. She was holding onto him with a thin line, one wrong move, he would spook and run.

Foreman and Chase joined the mix. House gave some new orders and left, Chase and Foremen quickly following him.

Cameron was stuck checking IV's and drawing a new batch of blood. Without saying a word, she started to leave. Stacey followed her out into the hall.

"He will never love you, you realize that don't you?" Stacey asked her.

"Why is that? Because he still loves you? That may be so, but there is a difference between you and me Stacey. I love him, and I will take all he has to give me." With this, she again tried to walk away.

"You would stay with a man that loves someone else?"

"You really are sure of yourself aren't you? If House is incapable of loving me, why would you think he is capable of loving you? What makes you so much better than me? The way I see it, nothing. You husband lies in a bed, dying and you feel the need to tell your ex-boyfriend's suspected lover, that he will never love her? What is wrong with you?" Allison asked as she walked away. Neither one of them saw House standing right outside of the door. Which was amazing, considering how the whole damn hospital was all glass. Cameron always knew when he was around, a true show of her distress.

"Stacey." His voice caught her off guard. She could only remember one time when he had used that tone with her. When she told him she was leaving. She felt a shiver go down her spine, House was not a man she wanted to cross. He was a ruthless enemy. "Might I suggest you go back to your husbands bedside and quit harassing my staff." his eyes were two blocks of ice. With another shiver she quickly left.

He went into his office, he needed to calm down. Stacey was even colder than he remembered, especially compared to Allison. He tried to recall what he loved about her, and nothing came to mind. Only bits of conversations and stolen kisses with Cameron. He had it bad. He bounced his head off his desk a few times with the realization.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PART 10

Cameron left Mr. Stacey's room, relieved she didn't have to face the evil witch. She was proud of herself, for the last week she hand managed to avoid her. Probably because Stacey was trying desperately to hang onto House. Just the thought of it pissed her off... And House, the traitor he was, pretended he didn't like it. She knew better. What man wouldn't like, Stacey, hanging on him?

She settled into her chair, her papers spread out on her desk, she didn't hear the door. She never had a chance to brace herself for this conversation.

"Dr. Cameron." Stacey said.

Sighing, she pulled off her glasses and looked up. Why did she have to be so beautiful? "Yes."

"May I sit?"

"Well, if you must." She was even starting to sound like House. The thought almost made her smile. Turning back to her work, she waited.

Silence.

"Was there something you wanted Stacey?"

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to go after Greg. I want him back. He needs me."

"He needs you... hummm, and what about your husband? Doesn't he need you more? You know, dying and all."

"Our relationship has been on the rocks for some time. I was just about ready to file for divorce when he became sick."

"So now you want House? How convenient for you. Let me ask you a question. Do you even care about him?"

"Yes, of course I do. How could I not? We lived together for 2 years, dated longer."

"Well, Stacey, if you loved him so much, why did you leave him?"

"He pushed me away."

"Oh. Ok, that explains it." The sarcasm fairly dripped off her words.

"You don't need to take that tone with me." Stacey's eyes were flashing now. "What House and I had, have, you will never understand."

"You are right. I will never understand what he saw in you, but I also know that people change. Maybe you were a better person then, of course if you were, you wouldn't have left him. As for House pushing you away, that is who he is. He has tried to pushed me away, fought me every step of the way, but I didn't give up. I wont give up. He is worth it. I love him, and I don't intend to give him up without a fight. If you would excuse me now, I have work to do. I think it is best that we avoid each other from now on." Allison looked up, only to see House standing there. Eyes flashing, anger radiating. She wasn't sure who it was directed it, but she hoped it wasn't her.

Gathering her file folders, she gave him a quick glance. The only other time she saw him this angry when she kissed Wilson.

House didn't even look at her, "Stacey, we need to talk, my office, now."

It took everything out of Cameron to not run from the room. A weight that was settling over her chest was crushing her. A sob was lodged in her throat, but she refused to let it out. Thirty minutes, that was all that was left if the day. Thirty minutes and she could go home, get drunk and cry.

She wondered around the halls, killing time. When she got back to her desk, no one was around. The silence was deafening. Quickly she grabbed her purse, threw her lab coat over her chair and was heading out the door.

She stepped out into the fresh air, drawing a deep breath, she tried to clear her head and the aching in her chest. House. She knew she lost him. How could she compete with Stacey. The pain was sharp, almost dropping her to her knees.

"Allison," Greg said looking more than a little guilty. His voice just about made her jump out of her skin.

Taking another deep cleansing breath she replied, "Dr. House." She started to walk, faster than she should. Faster than was polite, faster than he could. She could only think about getting to her car. Away from him, this crushing pain, that bitch.

"Dammit Cameron, hold up!" He called after her.

"I will see you in the morning, Dr. House."

"Allison, it isn't like that. Wait." Greg was limping after as fast as he could. She turned around, continuing to walk, until she saw his face. He wore an expression she had never seen before. Pain, worry, fear. She stopped dead in her tracks, her only thought of him.

She never saw the car, never heard the tires squealing, but she heard his voice. The pain and fear that was on his face, now in his voice. What was he calling her name like that? She was waiting for him. She would always wait for him. Always.

She felt it then, pain. Somehow she lost sight of him and was laying on the ground. Her head hurt, so did her arm. When she opened her eyes, he was there, leaning over her, yelling to someone over his shoulder.

"Greg?" She questioned.

House dropped to his knees, bracing Allison's head and neck with his hands. If she had a neck injury, he didn't want to run the risk of her moving her head. She realized she was suddenly tired, closing her eyes to sleep, she head him calling her again, "Allison, sweetheart, stay with me. Open your eyes." When the fluttered open, he smiled at her.

Again she tried to close her eyes. "Hey, open up. Allison, please... you can't leave me." The pain was a raw living, breathing thing in his voice. There was a slight sheen of tears in his blue eyes, making them shine.

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for... _You can't leave me, _he said.It may not be a typical declaration of love, but that was fine. House just ripped his heart out and handed it to her on a plate. It was a standard stoneware, one that was chipped, cracked and a little discolored, but she didn't care. She didn't need a silver platter, roses and champagne. All she needed was the man holding her so tenderly in his arms.

Allison reached up and cupped his face in her hand, "I love you too, Greg." she

whispered.


End file.
